


Truest Love - A Thelmo Fanfic

by Eclipsa



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening, Sesame Street (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 14:39:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14451408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eclipsa/pseuds/Eclipsa
Summary: Tharja loves Elmo more than anything in this world.





	Truest Love - A Thelmo Fanfic

She didn't even know how it happened.  
Elmo thought he could just waltz in her life and make her fall in love with him, even more than she had been with Robin.  
It's gotten to the point where she didn't even love Robin anymore. Her mind was consumed with nothing more than Elmo, she dreams of Elmo.  
And her dreams have finally come true, when Elmo knelt to the ground in front of her and pulled out a ring.  
He said in his high pitched voice, "Tharja. Will you marry me?"  
Tharja felt so many different things. She couldn't believe she was finally gonna be with the one she loved. She was finally gonna S-Support Elmo.  
"Yes, of course, my love." Tharja responded after a moment of silence.  
"Come on, let's go to our life!" Said Elmo.  
***  
The wedding hadn't been large, and once the stuff that happens in Awakening was over, a little red furry girl was born. Elmo and Tharja named her Noire and took care of her and stuff. You know just that stuff im not going into the tharja and noire treatment because thats too controversial for a fucking tharja x elmo fanfic.  
Anyways, Noire grew up, Tharja and Elmo grew old.

"Thank you, Tharja. I have been so hhappy with you." Elmo said  
"Yes, me too, Elmo. I love you <3" Tharja replied.

They lived happily ever after.

The end... until....  
Grima came back!! Chrom was a n00b who knocked out grima instead of killing him. nice job, chrom.  
Anyways Tharja and Elmo teamed up and killed Grima without anyone's help because they love each other.   
"Now that that's over, let us go home, my sweet Tharja." Elmo high pitchedly said.  
"Alright" Tharja sad  
They went home and stuff and did married people stuff.

Now they lived happily ever after.

The end. Actually, wait. Just one more adventure.  
They somehow ended up in Valentia and they went to a village where they met a boy named Kliff.  
"Alm left me behind. what a n00b. jokes on him, im probably the only one out of all of his friends that can read because i went to fucking school" Kliff said.  
There was also a girl named Faye but nobody cares about Faye.  
They left and they met more and more people. Among them was a dude named Python and another guy named Forsyth, "Hi" python said  
"Hello" Forsyth said  
they left and they met the deliverance.  
"Hey, I know you!" Elmo pointed to Clive. "You're married to Kermit, right?"  
Clive blushed, "Alright, just dont tell Mathilda that I am."  
Tharja said, "While that loser talks to my husband, how's life?"  
Tobin, who she was talking to said, "Nice. Yknow. Even tho we're like. Going to invade Rigel and stuff. Lol"  
"Cool" Tharja replied  
Anyways Tharja and Elmo defeated Duma alone without the help of Alm and Celica or any n00bz lol.  
They went back to the awakening place and lived happily ever after

The end. No I swear to fuck its the end this time.


End file.
